1. Field of the Invention
This is a division of application Ser. No. 541,669, filed Jan. 16, 1975 and now abandoned. This invention is directed to polynuclear, halogenated, aromatic benzyl ethers. This invention is also directed to a process for the preparation of the same from benzyl halides and phenolates, particularly benzyl halides having chloro or bromo nuclear substitution and phenolates having chloro and bromo substitution of the phenol ring. This invention is also directed to the use of such aromatic, polynuclear, halogenated benzyl ethers in the treatment of fibers and fabrics to render them water repellent.